Peggy
|kana = ペギー |rōmaji = Pegī |name = Peggy |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |japanese voice = Issei Futamata |gender = Male |hair = White |eyes = Brown |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes|age = Unknown}} Peggy (ペギー, Pegī) was a Chimera Ant Squadron Leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Personality He was likely the most knowledgeable among the Squadron Leaders, having spent his time reading and deducing the weapons the humans used were guns, among other things. He was very concerned about the Queen's wellbeing, rushing to her when she was visibly wounded.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 Background In his human life, Peggy was the foster parent of Meleoron. Plot Chimera Ant arc Peggy is first introduced when Colt, seeks him for information on the corpses of some dead Chimera Ant Peons. Peggy explains to Colt that most of the ants were killed by guns used by humans, but one of them was killed by some other means. Peggy goes on to tell Colt that humans' greatest ability is to learn and adapt and if they figure out the Chimera Ant Queen is the Chimera Ants' lifeline, they'll do what ever it takes to kill her. Colt knowing this scolds Peggy for his comment, knowing already it's their top priority to protect the Queen, to see to her needs and says he'll do whatever it takes to protect Reina. This confuses Peggy who asks who Reina is. Colt is also confused at Peggy's question and asks back who is Reina, but Peggy says it was Colt who originally mentioned her. Colt just shakes off the question and changes the subject much to Peggy's confusion. After Rammot's so called "Rebirth" he comments on how Rammot is showing such fierce energy and is surprised to see Colt wanting to get hit by Rammot so he could also be, "Initiated."Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 Soon he and Rammot confront Pig to get some information from him about a recent rare human they may have captured. Pig has no clue about the rare human and has too much on his hands already trying to feed the Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 Peggy is shown again after Neferpitou finds and tortures Pokkle and comments on how Pitou falls under the Specialization class.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 It's later revealed that Peggy is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 When the King was born, Peggy is immediately killed by the new born King, after worrying about saving the Chimera Ant Queen's life. Peggy's sudden death causes Meleoron to regain some fragments of memory of his human life and turn traitor in order to avenge Peggy's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 242 Trivia *Peggy resembles a macaroni penguin. References Navigation Category:Chimera Ants Category:Deceased characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists Category:Squadron Leaders